A deformable container of this generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,778. The deformable container comprises in this case a pump-free squeeze flask of the container, a cap-shaped sealing cap, provided with a dispensing nozzle and a ventilating valve, being able to be twisted with a snap seat, on a lid inserted by means of a snap seat in the flask neck, between a closed setting and an open setting.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,299, a dispensing seal for containers is known, comprising a sealing element which can be screwed onto the container and in the top side of which there is provided a through opening for the container contents, which opening, in dependence upon a sealing cap disposed rotatably on the sealing element, can be brought into contact with, in each case, one of a plurality of openings of different diameter in the sealing cap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,633, a dispenser is described for dispensing liquid antiseptics in the form of a spray, drops or by pouring, depending upon the wound and the purpose for which the antiseptic is to be used. In the neck of a squeeze flask there is inserted a valve-holding device 17, a valve being disposed, in turn, within the valve-holding device 17. The valve-holding device exhibits a lateral outlet opening. The valve 18 has a latch handle 20, which is movable on the top side of the valve mounting and is provided on handle wings with indications displaying the different positions of the valve and its openings in relation to the dispensing opening. The valve has four radial positions about the valve axis, so that the valve is rotated by 90.degree. each time into a further setting corresponding to the spray, drop, flow and "closed" positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,270 describes a spraying device for a squeeze flask, which device is designed to dispense a spray jet of a current and to seal the flask. A sealing element for the flask exhibits through ducts, a through duct for air being provided close to a mixing chamber. The liquid is conducted through an immersion tube and supply ducts and then into the side of an air current, so that the liquid is broken up by the generated turbulence. Following mixing, the spray jet flows through an opening into a ring. The ring can be adjusted in order to seal the mixing chamber and align the outlet opening with a liquid duct, so that a constant current of liquid is dispensed from the container, or the ring can be adjusted such that all the ducts are shut off.
From WO 91/13 003, a squeeze flask having a bag for liquids disposed therein is known, a ventilating device being connected to the space between the squeeze flask and the flexible bag.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,790 there is derived a squeeze flask having a neck onto which there is screwed a cap, which cap is provided with a ventilating valve. An outlet extends through the cap, there being disposed in the outlet a one-way valve which allows liquid to be dispensed through the outlet. A projection of the cap extends into the flask neck and contains a part of the outlet duct and is connected to an immersion tube. A neck of the flexible bag is firmly connected to the immersion tube, in which openings are contained, in order to facilitate the passage of the liquid from the bag into the immersion tube.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 40 27 539, a squeeze flask having an inner bag is known, the seal of which seals the space located between the inner and outer container and also seals the contents against the external atmosphere and against the interspace. The seal contains a dispensing valve and a ventilating valve for the interspace. The neck of the inner bag is supported by a sleeve in the container neck, which sleeve exhibits recesses through which the interspace between the inner and outer container is connected to the ventilating valve.